Darkness
by Fishie Custard
Summary: A darker side of the doctors (can be 10 or 11) broken heart. Review and let me know what you think!


the cold liquid rushed down his throat and the stench of alcohol fills his nose, making him wince. Time Lords can't get drunk, he knows this, and yet it has never stopped him. She was everything to him, and today she would have been...frustrated he throws the empty bottle with all his might, watching as it smashes against the pink wall in a waterfall of glass. pulling himself up, the doctor walks to her nightstand and pushes the lamp and pictures off in one swift motion, allowing it to crash to the floor before slamming his foot into the wood creating a massive hole. quickly he picks up the night stand and tosses it across the room, where it falls to the floor with a loud bang, pieces of wood flying. next he runs to her dresser, tossing all the cloths from within upon the floor, before ripping apart the drawers and throwing them across the room. breathing heavily, the doctor walks towards the door and picks up the half empty bottle of clear liquid, unscrewing the cap, tipping it, and swallowing the contents in 5 gulps before tossing the empty bottle against the wall. walking to her shelf, he rips the books, photos, and memories off throwing them with all his might before picking up the shelf itself and throwing it across the room in one motion. the darkness inside takes over as he rips the blankets, pillows sheet and mattress off the bed, then slams his foot repeatedly into the wood of the headboard making massive holes. The darkness becomes too much and swallows him whole. pulling his hair in anguish, the doctor falls to the floor tears streaming down his elegant face. "IT"S NOT FAIR! SHE WAS EVERY-" he screams slamming his hands repeatedly against the floor. "IT"S NOT FAIR! I NEEDED HER!" he slams his head against the floor a few more times, and then falls to his side holding his legs to his chest heaving as tears run down his cheek. "it's not fair….oh my rose." exhaustion slowly takes a hold the him and his eyes drift shut, closing out his mind to the destruction before him and transporting him to a place where everything is ok.

The banging finally dies out and the screaming diminishes, allowing her to sigh in relief. He does this alot, and surprisingly she has never asked why. The doctor is usually a happy guy, that is until she mentions things like pink, yellow, flowers...ect. He seemed alright not to long ago, running around the console. however she mentioned today's date, and slowly his face fell before he left walking down the hallway and slamming the door the process. Its always the same room he goes into- shes been in there before without him knowing- and not long after loud sounds of things crashing and slamming against god only knows what commence, followed by loud bouts of screaming before all the noise just suddenly cease. Around a half an hour later, he will bounce into the console room as if nothing ever happened and things will commence as usual. Later when she goes to see if there is any damage, the pink room with the words bad wolf scribbled across ceiling is as immaculate as it was before, not a thing out of place.

The tardis feels the darkness with in him build as he leaves his companion in the room before walking down the corridor and slamming roses door. She tries to soothe his achy heart, however is only thrown back with vengeance from his mind. There really is nothing she can do but watch as he slowly destroys the room again, mimicking the wreck within his own heart. she watches as he love cries out slamming one thing after another in pure anguish and insufferable pain. she watches as the darkness slowly eats him inside out, until there's nothing left but the empty shell of her time lord laying still upon the ground. tired with exhaustion she pulls his mind into sleep filling it with happy memories of rose that he can-once again within his mind-repeat. she watches,that is all she will ever be able to do for her love, pain stricken with loss and regret and in need of rose. watch.


End file.
